


The Calm Before

by Stone_Princess



Category: Smallville
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-22
Updated: 2003-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Princess/pseuds/Stone_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight spoilers for Leech. First time.  Barnsmut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calm Before

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for my sweetie, Rhiannohero, because she should always get what she wants. Cliché barn smut, but hey, clichés become that way because we love to see them. Thanks to my lovely betas, Alison, Joyfulgirl, Pun and the amazing and capable Nerodi. Without girls who cry 'havoc' smut would still be dirty and sexy, but it wouldn't be as much fun.

* * *

Clark certainly wasn't afraid of anything hurting him. It seemed there wasn't much that _could_ hurt him anymore. But recently he'd been none too fond of lightning. He knew, rationally, that there had to be meteor rocks involved for lightning to do anything to him, but it threatened him all the same.

In late summer the storms came through Smallville with a consistent brutality. The dark clouds rolled in late each afternoon bringing electricity to sear the air and huge, smacking wet raindrops that sometimes fell late into the night.

Today the sky was so black that Clark expected tornadoes, but no funnel clouds appeared, just lightning, the smell of burning ozone and water sheeting from the sky. He watched the water fall from his usual perch in the barn. His Fortress of Solitude. Jagged bolts cleaved the dark sky, electricity super-charging the air so that the hairs on his arms stood on end. He watched it, simultaneously fearing it and wanting it.

He had hated being without his powers. It had made Clark feel utterly helpless and vulnerable in a way that still scared him. It had been such a relief to get them back again. But tonight, he whispered to the clouds, "Make me normal. I want to feel what other people feel. I want to be normal. Be normal." It was a tiny prayer. A ritual chant. He had wished for it so often the sound of his prayer was the regular background noise in his head.

His wish had come true once and he knew he didn't really want it anymore, but still he wished. It was really a wish for something else—anything to feel different than he felt right now. The feeling that something important was missing from his life.

"Clark?" The voice startled him from his reverie. Rolling thunder must have hid the tap of Lex's shoes as he came up the stairs.

"Hey, Lex." Clark didn't turn around, unable, in his storm induced distress, to properly mask the emotions on his face. He wondered what Lex would see it there. Fear. Loneliness. Expectation.

He heard Lex settle heavily on the dusty couch, dragged up to the barn when his mom redecorated the living room five years ago. Clark's heart fluttered on a string of anxiety. Was Lex the answer to his prayer?

Clark half turned, poised between Lex and the storm.

"I tried to call, but I guess the storm took all the lines down." As usual Lex's voice was unreadable. "I thought I'd come by. Make sure you were okay, see if you needed anything."

"Thanks, Lex, but it's a farm. We're pretty prepared for this sort of thing. Storm cellar and all." A storm cellar so full of secrets that he couldn’t take Lex down there even if something happened.

"I didn't see the truck when I pulled up."

"No, Mom and Dad are at my aunt's in Metropolis." Lightning struck again, it looked like it hit directly in Reilly field. Clark hoped it took down the cross. Maybe nature could save the poor fool who would be this coming year's scarecrow.

"What really dragged you out in this weather, Lex?" Clark turned, really looking at Lex for the first time since he walked in. Lex was dressed in a light grey long sleeved pullover, and dark grey slacks. An expensive looking trench coat hung over the railing, dripping water on to the floor below. Clark was suddenly struck with the notion that Lex never had to worry about his hair getting wet.

***

Lex knew the Kent farm yard by feel, knew just how far to drive before stopping and it was good thing too. Without the inherent sense of when to stop, he might have hit the barn. The heavy rain and gloom had hidden the details of his familiar surroundings. The fact that he had been drinking probably had something to do with it as well.

Thunder rolled as he climbed the stairs to the remodeled hayloft, Clark's sanctuary. Clark was at the window watching the storm as he came in.

"Clark?" Lex felt his voice betray him as he said it, too much emotion...

"Hey, Lex." Clark continued to stare at the raging storm as Lex made himself comfortable on the couch. He sometimes thought of this part of the barn as their place, rather than just Clark's. It was so intimate to be here, completely away from prying eyes.

Clark turned from the window, although not completely. Lex could see his profile. Beautiful.

Why had he come here anyway? He had been drinking and started thinking about Clark, had wanted to talk. When his phone call had gone unanswered Lex had somehow convinced himself that it was a good idea to come here. Lex wasn't drunk, but certainly...impaired. He'd been thinking of, longing for Clark all afternoon.

"I tried to call, but I guess the storm took all the lines down." Lex did his best to sound casual. Clark's parents were gone, he just needed to check up on his friend, right? "I thought I'd come by. Make sure you were okay, see if you needed anything."

"Thanks, Lex, but it's a farm. We're pretty prepared for this sort of thing. Storm cellar and all." Clark still had one eye on the storm as he spoke.

"I didn't see the truck when I pulled up." Lex knew the truck wouldn't be there, he simply needed confirmation.

"No, Mom and Dad are at my aunt's in Metropolis" Clark turned fully, finally, and really looked at Lex as he spoke. "What really dragged you out in this weather, Lex?"

What dragged him out in this weather indeed. The idea of kissing soft, full lips? The promise of being completely alone with the one person he really wanted, the one thing he couldn't have?

"I just wanted to make sure you were all right, Clark." He repeated taking the silver flask from his pocket and downing the last swallow in it. Knowing Clark wouldn't appreciate his drinking in the day, Lex risked Clark's displeasure to cover his own nervousness.

"Jesus, Lex, is that alcohol? Were you _drinking_ before you drove over here?" Outrage was apparent in Clark's voice as he moved toward the couch, toward Lex.

"Not much, Clark, I'm fine." He knew his voice wouldn’t betray him again, but Lex’s treacherous facial muscles were surely revealing his emotions.

Clark was on the couch before Lex could finish speaking. On the couch next to him, not on the far end, but right next to him. Lex tried hard to remember if this was new, did Clark always sit this close to him? If so, maybe there was a reason he sometimes thought that Clark reciprocated his feelings.

"Is something wrong? You never drink in the middle of the day, Lex." Clark was close, his hand accidentally brushing Lex as he spoke. "Maybe if you talk about it, it'll help, I can help. I mean, um, if it's not business or something, I can help." Lex could feel the heat of Clark's body along his thigh. He never wanted to move, just wanted to feel this. Lex knew he wouldn't be able to control his aching desire to touch Clark if the boy continued to be this physically close to him.

***

"I just wanted to make sure you were all right, Clark." Clark watched as Lex took a flask from his jacket and drank it down.

"Jesus, Lex, is that alcohol? Were you _drinking_ before you drove over here?" Oh god, he sounded like a bad “Just Say No” ad. Everything he was saying was wrong. He knew as soon as he saw Lex standing, dripping rainwater on the stairs, that this was it. What he wished for, the thing that was different. The change that the storm would bring. He walked to the couch, determined, but completely unsure as to exactly what he was going to do. How much had Lex had to drink? Would it help or hinder what Clark really wanted from him?

"Not much, Clark, I'm fine."

Clark watched his friend as he spoke the words. His face was different, not the usual unreadable mask, but what did that mean? Was it important? This was one of those times when Clark was vaguely aware of his own cluelessness and wished he could read the cues he thought Lex must be sending.

Clark settled himself next to his friend as Lex spoke. He moved in as close as he dared, wanting to feel Lex's warmth, but hoping not to be too obvious about it. He knew he should be talking to Lex, paying attention to something other than the extremely distracting heat flowing from Lex's body.

"Is something wrong? You never drink in the middle of the day, Lex." Feeling daring, bold, Clark brushed his hand on Lex's leg as he spoke. Worried as soon as it happened that it wasn't casual enough, Clark tried to cover his mistake with words. "Maybe if you talk about it, it'll help, I can help. I mean, um, if it's not business or something, I can help." He sounded so dorky. Knowing he was going too far, Clark pressed the side of his thigh to Lex's as he began to speak. He wanted Lex, wanted him to know how he really felt. But what he really wanted was for things to _change_.

"Nothing is wrong, Clark." Lex's voice was altered--scratchier, almost strangled sounding. "I mean, nothing more than usual. Work stuff."

"Oh, work stuff. I doubt I can help you with that." He let his shoulder fall against Lex's as he spoke, their arms now touching from shoulder to elbow, legs aligned, hip to knee.

"Clark, are you trying to tell me something?" Lex turned as he spoke, his breath hot on Clark's neck.

"Um, tell you something about what, Lex?" Clark blushed hard as he spoke, unable to meet Lex's penetrating stare.

"Well, you keep touching me and for some reason you are sitting very close to me." Lex's voice had lost the strangled tone, was deeper now, soft and rough at the same time. He wondered if Lex could feel the muscles in Clark's thigh quiver simply from the sound of Lex’s voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," Clark was pretty sure he had never sounded less sincere in his whole life. Still afraid to look Lex in the eyes, Clark took his cue from the sound of Lex's voice and leaned toward him, head angled, eyes down, mouth mere inches away from those scarred but perfect lips. The air between them hummed with something more than the deep, wet pressure punch of the storm outside. For Clark, time was measured in heartbeats. Did Lex understand, did he see that Clark was trying to show him that he wanted things between them to change?

***

"Nothing is wrong, Clark." The words almost didn't come, Lex nearly choked getting them out. Clark was so _close_ to him. The heat from the boy's leg, even filtered through denim, was arousing. Lex struggled to compose himself as his cock began to grow hard in his pants. "I mean, nothing more than usual. Work stuff."

"Oh, work stuff. I doubt I can help you with that." Lex almost couldn't understand the words coming from Clark's mouth as Clark's upper arm pressed into his. What was he doing? Lex knew he wasn't drunk enough to be imagining this. Was Clark coming on to him? Did Clark know what he was doing? Lex's head spun.

"Clark, are you trying to tell me something?" He looked at Clark as he spoke, anxious to see some sign there, some clue that Clark was doing this intentionally.

"Um, tell you something about what, Lex?" Clark's cheeks reddened and he didn't meet Lex's gaze as he spoke.

"Well, you keep touching me and for some reason you are sitting very close to me." He couldn't keep the want out his voice. Clark was practically vibrating with tension, and the feeling of it so close to him was too thrilling, too sexy to ignore.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," Lex had never heard a more blatant lie in his life and proof came as Clark leaned into him, still not meeting his gaze, those full lips just across from Lex's own. Suddenly he was hyper aware of everything around him, the jagged drumming of raindrops outside, the tension radiating from Clark in waves, the heat of the heavy damp air between them. He knew, in that second, that Clark wanted him. All he had to do was lean into those lips, consequences be damned.

"Clark, look at me." Clark pulled back slightly, eyes wide and scared, just as lightning flashed, a stone's throw from the barn, its blaze illuminating the whole scene. Lex grabbed Clark's arm as the thunder boomed overhead, afraid Clark would run, would evaporate, would vanish before the rest of Lex's words could be heard.

They stayed still as the clamor of the storm rolled off into the distance finally quieting.

"Clark, I want to kiss you. I want more from you than that, too." Lex's voice felt thick, sounded far away, but he had to be sure. "I need to know if that's what you want. I have to hear you say it, to know that this is okay." The rhythm of his heart was wild, matching the pounding of the prodigious wet drops just beyond the window.

Although he blinked, the stunned look hadn't left Clark's face. His lips parted, tongue peeking out to moisten the dry pink skin. He seemed to shake some thought free as Lex watched.

"I want...Oh, god, Lex, everything will change if I kiss you. Everything." The inviting pink of the wet tongue appeared again, "I want it, Lex. Change. I want to feel it."

Electricity, burning ozone, fear, and desire filled the moist, oppressive air as both men leaned in, eyes open, seeing exactly what they were going toward.

The feel of burning lips against his crushed out any chance Lex had to make a sensible decision about this. The kiss was slow, enticing, exploratory. He could feel Clark's nervousness, could feel his heat, could feel longing for more in the tender nudge of lips, the gentle swipe of tongue.

The first kiss exacerbated Lex's need. With the second, he sucked in Clark's full lower lip, tasting it, teasing it with his teeth and tongue, gratified when Clark gasped and responded.

And he responded rather roughly, pulling Lex's shirt free of his pants and toppling them both on to the old couch.

As Clark's leg slipped between his, Lex knew Clark would feel how hard he was. And then he felt Clark's firm cock. He thought, as all the blood rushed from his head to his own cock, that he heard Clark whisper, lips scraping his neck, "Everything changes."

***

"Clark, look at me." It was as though the air snapped as Lex spoke. Clark was suddenly completely unsure of what to do next. Before he could even form a thought, lightning struck, somewhere on the farm. Near. Thunder blasted overhead, and Lex's hand was on him, gripping his shoulder, solid, real, there. Lex's warm palm was like a talisman against the threat of the lightning.

Everything seemed unreal as the thunder finished with a low crashing in the distance. When it was quiet, Clark knew that the threat from the lightning was forever over, it was something else that would bring what he wanted. Change. Answered prayers. Lex.

"Clark, I want to kiss you. I want more from you than that, too." Now he knew; the sound in Lex's voice held an edge of hunger, a desire he hadn't dared to hope for. "I need to know if that's what you want. I have to hear you say it, to know that this is okay." Lex wanted him. Wanted him to speak and Clark knew what that meant, but wasn't really sure how to do it. How to get things to change between them, how to get Lex to kiss him.

"I want...Oh, god, Lex, everything will change if I kiss you. Everything." His mouth was dry, his lips. How could he articulate that his prayer was answered? "I want it, Lex. Change. I want to feel it."

The air between them, damp and sultry from the hard rain, was alive, filled with something new to Clark. He couldn't name it, but it felt of fear and the sharp appetite of lust mingling around them, heating the air.

Warmth filled him as their lips met, his cock almost completely hard, as Lex's tongue brushed across his lips. Unsure, and so anxious, Clark felt his way through it, tasting Lex, feeling the kiss, the heat. He knew he had to have more, feel skin. Taste Lex everywhere.

A gasp, a choking sound of lust came from his own throat as Lex sucked Clark's lower lip into his mouth. With clumsy desperation he pulled at Lex's shirt aching for more skin, suffering with the need to touch. As he pushed back, they both tumbled lengthwise on the couch.

For a second he was scared again, knowing Lex could feel his need, his erection trapped between them. The moment of panic passed when he felt Lex's cock hard on his leg. He fumbled with Lex's buttons, ready to explore. His lips found the damp spiciness of Lex's neck, kissing there, he whispered, "Everything changes," not knowing if Lex heard. Not caring because all he could think of now was touching.

He managed to get Lex's shirt off without tearing it and only popping two buttons off. The skin below was sleek and fevered. Clark ran his palms over it, feeling the texture, the bump of stiff nipples, the rise of breath. Lex shuddered as Clark scratched lightly.

Using his lips and hands, Clark took as much of Lex in as he could. Breathing him. Touching him. Tasting him. Time surrendered and folded. Nothing but Lex, Clark and the sound of rain.

The feel of hands tugging at his clothes was a surprise, he was so immersed in of Lex. He turned, raising and lowering himself to assist Lex's efforts. Soon he found himself naked and under Lex. Hands on him, bodies hip to hip, his erection filled with both pleasure and agony as it scratched along the soft fabric of Lex's pants. Hearing the thuds of Lex's shoes going, Clark was only vaguely aware of what the sound was. Thunder rolled again and lips fluttered across his skin.

Lex's hands were sure as they found Clark's cock, stroking gently as soft lips moved toward it. Clark knew he should be embarrassed, uncomfortable. He felt raw, laid open, but he wanted this. His mind somehow cataloging every touch for later examination, so he could pinpoint the moment everything changed.

The hand on his cock was replaced by soft breath, then lips, tongue, hot and wet. He jerked, involuntarily, so close to coming.

"Do you want this, Clark?" Lex's voice was so full of need it hurt Clark's ears to hear it. He needed to please, to make Lex feel as good as Lex was making him feel. But there was more than that, Clark didn't want this to end when he came. It was something that should go on, he and Lex, tangled not just in body but in heart and mind. There was nothing Clark could deny Lex, if he thought it would please him.

"You can do anything to me, Lex."

"Anything?"

Clark struggled for clarity, the truth was pulled from deep inside, "Yes."

****

Clark tugged at Lex's clothes, losing two buttons in his hurry to get closer to him. But Clark was touching him and the shirt was fast forgotten. The hot hands on his chest felt ribs, nipples, stroked sensitive skin. Nails dragged down his sides and Lex shivered.

He laid back, excited, but waiting as Clark felt him, kissed him, explored. Lex lost track of everything but the hands and lips tracing over his exposed skin. He fell into the sound of the rain, of Clark's labored breathing until he couldn't be passive anymore.

Clark never stopped touching, never stopped kissing as Lex struggled with t-shirts and buttons and zippers. Time was irrelevant but it seemed hours passed before he finally had Clark naked beneath him. Hands on the golden skin of Clark's hips, Lex ground his cock against Clark's, bringing a moan from each of them. Toeing off each of his shoes, he stretched, reaching for Clark's cock. Thunder rolled as his hands found the silken, taut skin.

He inhaled, lived in Clark's scent as he caressed the boy. Kissing his way across the tight abs, rubbing his nose in the musky aroma of the dark curls at the base of Clark's cock. It was a gift to have Clark laid out before him. He wanted to touch everywhere, show Clark everything. Make Clark forget everything in the world but the two of them.

His kissed the tip of Clark's cock. Gently licking away the drop of precome, he could sense how close Clark was. Looking up, he saw Clark, head thrown back, completely giving himself over to Lex.

"Do you want this, Clark?" He had to be sure, even though he didn't want to stop.

"You can do anything to me, Lex." Clark gasped through ragged breaths.

"Anything?" Lex knew now that he couldn't stop until he owned every part of this exquisite boy's body.

"Yes." The word meant freedom to do whatever he wanted.

Clark came almost instantly as Lex deep-throated him, hips bucking up to meet Lex's mouth. It took all the strength he had to keep Clark pinned down. Sliding up the length of Clark's body, Lex found cherry lips and kissed, making Clark taste himself. He stroked and fondled, gentling Clark, enjoying the power of having made him come.

His cock was rock hard and he was painfully aware of the fabric between him and Clark. Doing his best too ignore it, he renewed his assault. As his chest met Clark's, the sweat between them made him slide a little. Lex let his hand wander across toned arms, feeling the muscles there, tension still present even though he had just come in Lex's mouth.

"Are you still okay, Clark?" The words were whispered into the perfect golden curve of Clark's ear. He licked along the bend of it, stopping at the edge of Clark's jaw, to kiss and gently bite.

"Oh god. Lex. I'm, I don't know. I don't want to stop touching to you. I don't know what happens now. I need to touch you, to please you." Clark was still breathless, soul bared behind luminous eyes that looked back at Lex.

"No, not yet." Lex pulled his hips back as Clark's hand sought his cock. "I'm not done with you yet. Roll over." There was a question in Clark's eyes, but he obeyed.

Lex straddled Clark's, ass rubbing his palms over the expanse of muscle and skin before him. He brushed aside a stray bit of hay. As he tasted the back of Clark's neck, fitting his rigid cock into crease of Clark's ass, he heard the rain lessening, the thunder crashing further away now.

Rocking his hips on the firm rounds of Clark's ass, Lex caressed and soothed shoulders, arms and hands. Never letting Clark from under his searching fingers, he slowly slipped down, edging his lips over shoulder blades, rib bones, until he reached the hollow of the lower back. Grazing his teeth over the spine and onto Clark's ass. A hand on each cheek, he spread them, exposing the tight pucker. Lex could feel the trepidation building in Clark as he teased, his tongue across each cheek, stopping just short of his goal each time.

"Relax. I have you, Clark." He laid his cheek on Clark's ass cheek as he spoke. Stroking down Clark's side, calming him.

Bringing his hand back so he could again expose Clark, he started slowly. Lips above the hip, brushing the muscled hollow, Lex moved in, licking and teasing over the whole cheek, finally bringing his tongue in a long stroke up the length of Clark's crack. The body beneath him trembled. He reached around Clark's hips and pulled up, bringing Clark up on his knees, the boy's face remaining down in the couch cushions. He licked unrelentingly, the new angle making it easy. Clark was salty and bitter, his taste faintly charged like the storm outside. Burying himself in it, Lex's tongue dipped into Clark's hole. Clark was panting, needy moans issuing from him. His right hand found Clark's cock already hard again. Lapping, teasing with his teeth, Lex knew he had him again, wanted to feel Clark's body quake as he came.

Clark's hips bucked wildly, fucking Lex's hand as Lex worked his ass.

"Oh, fuck, oh god, Lex. Lex. Lex. Fuck, oh, I can't...I'm gonna, oh, I, I, I, fuck." The words streaming from Clark were meaningless, except that Lex knew they meant he was close.

Carefully, slowly, Lex slipped a finger in, alongside his tongue, pushing in slowly. Clark's body was twisting, trying to get away from the over powering sensation and then rushing back for more. Lex slipped the finger in farther, crooking it to brush the prostrate. Clark screamed. Jerking savagely into Lex's hand he came again hard. Hot spurts across Clark's chest, Lex's hand, the couch.

Lex eased him back on to his belly, laid along the length of Clark.

"You're okay. So good, so hot," he whispered, as they composed themselves. "You're beautiful when you come for me. So beautiful."

***

Clark meant it when he said Lex could do anything to him, but he wasn't prepared for what that would be. Lex's mouth, hot, engulfing his cock, he couldn't stop himself from fucking into it, from coming in it. Lex's hands were holding his hips down and he didn't even know where he was for second. It wasn't like this when he touched himself. Not so sudden, so powerful. Clark's whole body felt like jelly, his knees were shaking a little. Lex was on him forcing him down, kissing him. The taste of his own come was in Lex's mouth. It should be gross, he thought, he should be embarrassed for coming so soon, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Clark felt like he was falling into Lex's hands, into to Lex's kisses.

Lex's cock was pressing into him, insistently. He wanted it, wanted to touch Lex, make Lex feel like Clark just had, make him come too.

"Are you still okay, Clark?" Tiny swipes of Lex's tongue punctuated the soft words in his ear. He wanted more, had to tell Lex...

"Oh god. Lex. I'm, I don't know. I don't want to stop touching to you. I don't know what happens now. I need to touch you, to please you." He felt like he couldn't catch his breath. He had just come and he wasn't sated at all. He had to touch Lex, had to feel him come.

"No, not yet." Lex moved out of his reach when Clark moved a hand to his cock. Lex spoke again, "I'm not done with you yet. Roll over." As turned on to his stomach, Clark shuddered. He tried to slow his breathing, to hold the overwhelming anticipation about what Lex would do to him.

Lex had a leg on either side of him. Clark could feel Lex's cock, through his pants, just on the bottom of his ass. Hands traced over his back. Outside the rain seemed less urgent, the thunder farther way. All he wanted was to please Lex now. Since he wasn't sure what to do, he let Lex lead.

Tapered fingers all over him, feeling the muscles in his arms as Lex ground his cock against his ass. Lex moved over his body, seeking something, not slowing until Clark felt teeth on the base of his spine. He felt himself being spread and couldn't help tensing up. Was Lex going to fuck him? In spite of his panic about what was happening, Clark felt his cock stiffening.

"Relax. I have you, Clark" Lex's hands moved again, reassuring him in their touch. Clark relaxed as much as he could, trusting Lex.

Clark felt wild, naughty, over the edge. He _wanted_ Lex to touch him, to fuck his ass. He was getting so hard at the thought, but Lex just teased, never quite going all the way. Shuddering, he would have collapsed if hadn't been laying down as Lex ran his tongue up the length of Clark's crack. His hips were being pulled into the air, opening him more, exposing him. Clark felt his erection throbbing again altogether too soon, but Lex was _licking_ his _ass_. Hot, anxious, breathing heavily, it took a second before he realized the needy moans were coming from him. Lex's hand wrapped around his aching cock and he spread his knees trying to give Lex more of his ass. Fuck, he was going to come again. Lex's tongue in him was amazing, it was unlike anything Clark had expected. Sexy, hot.

Hips fucking air, cock fucking Lex's hand. Wriggling his ass, so desperate, Clark just wanted more. He couldn't be quiet.

"Oh, fuck, oh god, Lex. Lex. Lex. Fuck, oh, I can't...I'm gonna, oh, I, I, I, fuck." He didn't even know the words to beg, to get Lex to let him come.

Clark's hips jerked in surprise as Lex's finger pushed in with his tongue. As Lex moved it went from feeling sexy, tight, full, to blinding pleasure. He knew he was coming all over Lex, all over himself, all over the couch, but he couldn't stop. He felt like he'd cry if he wasn't coming so hard, the emotions overwhelming him as much as the pleasure. The finger in his ass was withdrawn as Clark stopped moaning. He felt empty without it.

Lex was next to him again. Holding him.

"You're okay. So good, so hot." The voice was filled with satisfaction and longing at the same time, "You're beautiful when you come for me. So beautiful." Clark could barely breathe; he was completely overwrought with what Lex made him feel.

Clark rolled as carefully as he could in the small space. Turning to face Lex, Clark found him licking the come from his fingers, his grey eyes intent on Clark's own. So unbelievably hot. He leaned in, catching Lex's mouth with his own and tasting himself there.

His hands found Lex's waist and he pulled their hips together. Both stomachs sticky with sweat and Clark's come, they slid against each other, hungrily kissing. Clark realized that his come was getting allover Lex's pants, but he did care about the pants, the stains made Lex _his_. Clark turned them, easily maneuvering Lex's weight, trying to gain control, get Lex on his back.

With Lex beneath him, Clark again slipped his legs between Lex's. He buried his face into the hollow between Lex's neck and shoulder rubbing his face in the sweet smell of skin and sex and sweat. He wanted all of Lex, to taste him, to make him come, to make it as good for Lex as it had been for Clark.

Biting the muscle along the top of Lex's shoulder, Clark felt the body beneath him arch up. Hands glossing over taut muscle, Clark let his lips slide down to firm nipples, teasing them with his teeth, remembering the electrical thrill down his spine when Lex had done the same to him. As he turned his attention to the other nipple, a hand on his shoulder, gently urged him lower.

He let his mouth trail over the lean, pale abdomen, while his hands fumbled with the zipper, trying to remove the obstacle of Lex's pants. Jesus. No underwear. No anything, completely bare. Clark felt it with his hands before he saw. Lex's cock, engorged and purple, laying flat on his stomach now that it was free. The skin around it as pale as the rest of Lex, as bare as his scalp. It didn't seem weird to Clark. He didn't have anything to compare it to except his own and he would never expect Lex to be like him.

The hand on his shoulder was again urging, but Clark was just so unsure. Pleasing Lex was his only need now, he just didn't know if he could do it well enough. He dropped his nose down to the base of Lex's cock, the scent different there, darker and sweeter, completely Lex. His tongue licked out of it's own accord, finding the top of Lex's balls and then the base of his cock.

The skin there was ephemeral, tight, stretched, silken. He could feel the beat of Lex's heart in its pulse, thought he would burn himself on the heat of it. Tasting it, not sure was he was doing, but unable to stop, Clark ran his half-open mouth wetly over all the silky skin he could find. The tip glistened with a little drop. Clark sampled the saltiness of it and wiggled his tongue, just a little, in the tiny slit there. The pleading moan this elicited was enough to reassure Clark that he was doing something right.

Wrapping his lips around the swollen head, Clark felt the hand move from his shoulder into his hair. He swallowed Lex's cock as Lex had done to him, only slower, feeling it on his tongue, over the roof of his mouth, in his throat. Above him, far away, Lex whimpered, his hips twitching up to Clark's mouth.

Finding an easy rhythm, Clark moved on Lex. Gratified by the verbal response, he quickened a bit and this time Lex bucked up into his mouth, nearly choking him. Clark swallowed, his throat catching on the head of Lex's cock. He tried to pull back but the hand in his hair pushed him down. Panic flowed through him, momentarily afraid he wouldn't be able to breathe. He found air and felt Lex fucking his mouth. Lex, nearly crying his name, swearing, fucking hard into his mouth. Maybe not the way he'd hoped for but he was giving Lex what he wanted. He swallowed again, trying to open himself for Lex. Relinquishing control, he let Lex lead, one hand on his cheek, the other twisted into his hair.

The hand in his hair forced Clark down as Lex's hips bucked up. Felling the pulse of Lex's cock tasting the first hot spurt, Clark struggled to keep his throat open. Lex's come was salty, burning, the taste more like baking soda than anything else. The sound he made as he came down Clark's throat was sexy, desperate, strangled. Releasing Lex's cock, Clark felt himself manhandled, pulled up so Lex's tongue could plunder his mouth.

Moving back enough to see Lex's eyes, pupils huge, eyes shiny. He leaned down, resting his forehead on Lex's.

"Oh, god, Lex, I..." Now he thought he would cry for sure. Not from sadness, but because it was simply too much.

"Shhh, Clark, I'm sorry, I should have been more careful. More gentle. It was just so fucking hot to see you like that." Lex's voice was hoarse.

***

Lex couldn't believe how hard Clark came the second time. He wanted to calm Clark, protect him, but he was so turned on from seeing Clark writhing beneath him. Clark's come was all over his hand, he brought it to his mouth to taste it again just as Clark turned to him. Not breaking eye contact he sucked Clark's come from his fingers. The boy's green eyes reflected curiosity, satisfaction and lust back at him. Clark leaned into his mouth, kissing him, giving Lex his mouth, the taste mixing with the come on Lex's lips.

The sweat and come covering them squished on their stomachs as Clark pulled them together, his hands on Lex's hips. He let Clark turn him. The face looming over him was the angel he'd seen on the riverbank three years before. Only now more beautiful, lips swollen, cheeks flushed, eyes fully focused on Lex, full of need.

Clark moved between his thighs and Lex spread his knees a little, accommodating him, feeling his rigid cock dig into Clark's hip. Clark's face was against Lex's neck and for a second Lex thought Clark was smelling him and then he didn't think anymore. Just felt. Clark's hands, Clark's mouth.

He felt the smooth gloss and then catch of teeth on his shoulder. His body involuntarily arched in to Clark, into Clark's weight, his heat, the soft touch of his skin. The same teeth moved, worried his nipples, the feeling going straight to his cock. Lex couldn't help it, he had to feel Clark's mouth. He gently pushed Clark down, not wanting to force him, but encouraging. Oh god, he needed to come. Lex couldn't remember ever being this hard.

Clark floundered with his pants, the wet lips never leaving Lex's skin. When Clark had finally stripped him, Lex urged him down, a jolt going through his cock just at the sight of the head of dark curls next it.

He felt the rough stubble of Clark's cheek on his cock and this time he was sure Clark was smelling him. Clark's tongue tormented him, timidly tasting the skin of his cock, followed by wet lips moving clumsily up his shaft. Lex never felt anything so good in his entire life.

Clark's full lips slipped over the head of his cock. Lex twisted his fingers into the dark hair, spurring him on. His cock was surrounded, hot, trapped. Clark's insecurity was obvious, Lex nudged him on a little more. Clark sucked, tongue working the rigid flesh in his mouth. Lex could not control the impulse, his hips seized, reaching for more of Clark's warmth.

He could feel Clark relax a little, finding an even tempo. Lex muttered, swore, moaned as Clark's mouth worked on him. As _Clark Kent_ sucked his cock. Just the thought was enough to make him buck his hips up as Clark quickened on him. He felt the muscles of Clark's throat constrict around him and lost all sense. Some part of him knew he should be careful, be gentle with Clark, but he was past the point of control. Every impulse but the one to fuck Clark's mouth had left him. Lex twisted his fingers tighter into Clark's hair, his other hand stroked the rough cheek, directing the red lips wrapped around his cock.

He fucked Clark's mouth hard, too hard he knew, as he pushed into Clark's face, but he couldn't stop, it was too much, too hot. The explosion of his orgasm ripped words from his throat, Clark's name, god's name, all one in the same as he came.

Clark's mouth pulled off and he ached at the separation. He grabbed Clark, feeling his nails scratch as he hauled Clark up over him. Lex was frantic to feel Clark's lips, to taste them together, he captured Clark's mouth.

After a minute, Clark pulled back to look at him. The green eyes were huge, full of questions, of fear, of need.

"Oh, god, Lex, I..." Clark's voice was broken, as though he might cry. Lex was suddenly unsure.

"Shhh, Clark, I'm sorry, I should have been more careful. More gentle. It was just so fucking hot to see you like that." Lex's voice caught as he spoke. He hadn't wanted to hurt Clark, didn't want this to turn out badly.

"No, Lex. It's okay, I wanted it." Clark looked down, away. "I want you. I just wanted to please you." The words cut Lex's heart as Clark spoke them.

"Hey, what is it?" His fingers slipped under Clark's chin, raising it to see Clark's eyes. There were tears there. "Clark? Talk to me." His chest constricting, Lex's heart crumpled when he saw the tears.

"Everything is different now, Lex. What happens?" Clark's face was so open, hopeful and fearful.

"I don't know, Clark." Lex lightly caressed a smooth cheek as he spoke. "I don't know. We talk about it. I ask what you want. You ask what I want. We worry about your parents and friends. I make you sure that you get what makes you happy."

"What about what makes you happy?"

"You make me happy, Clark. What do you want to happen?" Lex knew there were a million consequences to every answer Clark could give him. He was resigned to dealing with any of them.

"I want you. I want to touch you. I want to talk to you and share things with you. I want what changes between us to be something good. Something that makes us both feel good." Eagerness overtook the earlier longing in Clark's voice.

"It won't be easy for us to be together." He kissed Clark's damp forehead. "I don't want you to get hurt by what your family and friends will think. But if this is what you want, then we'll try."

The relief in Clark's voice broke Lex's heart, "Promise?" he whispered. The clouds broke, shining the last ray of the day's sun on Clark, making his eyes shimmer, his lips glisten.

"Yes. I would promise you anything, Clark." Lex took glistening lips with his own to seal his promise.

~finis~


End file.
